To Sirs With Love
by Red Roses Turn White
Summary: Luna x Fred x George. Shameless smut... Yet again. Please do enjoy


**To Sirs With Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fred or George Weasly or Luna Lovegood. Sad really. I'd've had much more fun with them.

**Warnings: **threesome, smut, light D/s

**A/N: **For a challenge with Thornleaf (the brilliant). Visit her profile; I promise you that she's worth a read :)

* * *

><p>Her lungs were burning, eyes wild as they stared into his, his hand tight across her nose and mouth, one of her's clamped around his wrist. The other hand was busy with his brother, nails digging into his forearm as he ran rough fingers over and over her clit, faster and faster.<p>

A desperate noise escaped her throat as she came. In the corridor beyond the tapestry the patrolling prefect paused mid-stride. Fred stared through the tapestry, spelled to act as one way glass, over Luna's head. His eyes flicked to George's as the boy walked on and air rushed into Luna's lungs as they released her. She crumpled, legs too weak to hold her up as black danced across her vision and her heart raced. She pressed her legs together, tightening her pelvic muscles and suppressed a moan at the increased pressure on her clit internal muscles spasming as shocks of pleasure pulsed through her.

A hand clenched in her hair, yanking her to a kneel, twisting until she whimpered in pain, clinging to his arm, gritting her teeth to keep from begging him to let go.

A voice, low and rough in here ear: "You do not come without permission. Do you understand?"

She bit at swollen lips, fighting the part of her that wanted to just let go, to give in, to be a good girl. The hand in her hair tightened, yanking her roughly to her feet, pressing her against him, the hard column of his cock tight against the curve of her arse. She whimpered as another warm body joined them, sandwiching her.

Fred readjusted his grip and twisted again, cock jumping at the delicious moans falling from Luna's lips. His finger's traced the curve of her waist as George stepped in front of them. The twins' hands brushed as Fred's trail meandered past the curve of her breasts and their eyes locked in a moment of silent communication.

In a moment, Fred's hand closed around Luna's throat, pressing directly over her voice box until her breath came in startle coughs and and gasps of pain. George knocked her thighs apart roughly, one hand cupping her wetness, pressing against her clit.

"Do you understand? Yes or no, Luna?" He whispered, lips brushing the fingers of Fred's hand as it closed tighter over her throat.

Luna choked another cough, gasping desperately, unable to get enough air into her lungs past Fred's hand, writhing on George's fingers. She could feel herself coming undone, mind falling away from the Luna she was to the Luna that was _theirs. _She jerked, clawing at Fred's shoulder, George's back, whimpered as – simultaneously – the hand in her hair re-tightened and George's fingers roughly entered her, thumb firmly circling her clit.

She nodded jerkily and the pressure on her throat eased enough that she could gasp in a full breath.

"Yes or no?" Someone demanded.

"Yes," she whispered, muscles trembling.

Fred's grip immediately relaxed, his fingers carding through her hair, guiding her head back to his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good girl."

She exhaled shakily, focus split between the fingers still playing between her thighs and her responses. "Thank you."

Fred smiled, turning her head for a kiss, eyes on his brother as George sank to his knees before them.

Luna startled as a hand closed on her knee pulling it up and away. Her grip on Fred tightened, momentarily off balance. She shook her hair from her eyes, dragging her lips from Fred's and whimpered as she caught sight of George on his knees. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her pubic bone and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

His lips trailed hot kisses across the inside of her raised thigh, tongue tracing a swirling path towards where she wanted him before dancing away. She understood immediately. He wanted her to beg.

"Please?" She whispered, hips grinding down against his fingers.

Fred muttered a laugh against the column of her throat, lips over her pulse point.

She felt herself flush, tried again. "Please, I want you."

The next few thrusts of his fingers came harder, deeper but his mouth again trailed towards her thigh. She moaned, buried her face in Fred's neck.

Fred smiled, petting her hair and took pity, "You want him to eat you out baby? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, please?"

"Good girl" George whispered, tongue immediately burying in her folds, sharpening to a point to circle her swollen clit.

Luna yelped, one hand flying to George's hair. Fred smirked, trailing fingers over her arse, working them between their bodies and pushing one long finger into her tight heat alongside his twins. Luna trembled with the increased sensation, breath quickening. She turned her face towards Fred's pressing chaste kisses to his neck.

"I want to touch you."

"Beg."

Luna moaned, a desperate sound as another finger was added and George's lips closed around her clit. "Please?" She breathed.

Fred smiled, "Shall I let you touch me or will I fuck you?"

Luna jerked, body coiling on the intense sensations, the sound of his voice in her ear. Her passage tightened and suddenly they were gone. She staggered, abruptly left to support herself and moaned, fingers itching to reach between her legs, to finish herself off.

"Don't you dare" a voice growled in her ear. "Don't you fucking _dare _touch yourself. That belongs to us."

She squeezed her eyes shut, listened to the rustle of fabric, the slap of bare feet on stone floors. She was hyperaware of her surroundings, skin prickling in the chill air. She could feel the ghost of warmth behind her, someone was standing there- close, but not close enough to touch.

When the touch did come, it was not from the direction she expected it. A hand trailed up her calf to her hip, cupped the curve of her arse. Another set alighted on her waist, brushing her ribs her breasts. She sighed, melting under the gentle caresses and dropped to her knees with their encouragement.

"Eyes open." George ordered, hand running through her hair, gathering the tumble of it into his fist.

She pulled open heavy lids, blinked at him with hazy focus.

He smiled gently, petted her head. "Good girl." His grip changed, dragging her hair until her mouth hovered directly above his weeping cock. "Now suck me."

Her lips parted instantly, mouth closing over him eagerly, she moaned as the taste of him spread over her tongue. He groaned in response, hand encouraging her to bob over him, sliding her lips along his sticky shaft. Behind her, Fred fell to his knees, hands on her arse, spreading her cheeks as the blunt head of his prick pressed against her. He rocked his hips, cock sliding in her wetness before lining up and thrusting home in one sharp snap.

Luna arched, pulling away from George to gasp for air, mewling in pleasurepain as the rough thrusts continued without pause.

A sharp, stinging slap left a progressively reddening hand print on her arse. "Eyes open. Suck me. I didn't tell you to stop."

She stared into George's eyes, parted her lips over the thick head of his cock and gagged as his hips jerked upwards. She tried to ease back as he thrust again, trapped by the hand in her hair and choaked again. George moaned, pulling her downwards, the head of his cock pressing again and again down her throat. His hand cracked down on her arse, voice husky.

"Eyes open."

Luna's eyes popped open, tears falling past her eyelashes, cheeks a splotchy red as she fought for a breath. The hand in her hair relaxed and she pulled back coughing and choking as he stroked her face.

"Merlin George, she feels amazing, so wet." Fred withdrew and George pulled Luna up his body, claiming wet lips in a fierce kiss and guiding his cock into her.

Fred watched his lovers, eyes hazy as George's cock bucked again and again into Luna's darkening pussy. Cock in hand he bent over her, lips to her ear.

"We're going to fuck you, baby. Both of us at once. Understand?"

Luna mewled as his finger's pressed on her perineum, trailing downwards and slipping into her alongside George's cock. She squirmed, as he began to stretch her, gasping and moaning as he breathed heavily into her ear.

"Do you understand?" He growled, withdrawing his fingers and pressing his cock against her slit.

George stilled, panting, as Fred circled his hips.

"Yes." She gasped.

"Beg, baby."

And she did, a tumble of barely coherent sentences and half formed thoughts and suddenly Fred was breaching her, pushing past the resistance, stretching her wide. She curled into George, beyond making a sound at the pleasure and the pain.

"Please," she gasped.

Fred and George moaned simultaneously. Tight. So tight. Their thrusts came fast, hard. Flesh slapping against flesh, breath coming in harsh pants and grunts as they lost control. Fred's fingers slipped towards Luna's clit, stroking in time with the furious pace of their thrusts.

"You can come."

Luna choked a scream, passage clenching around their dual thrusts and they exploded into oblivion riding through the waves of pleasure as they came deep inside her.

Gasping, Fred withdrew, pulling Luna down between him and George as they collapsed on the flagstones. Luna shivered in the chill, shimmying towards the wand that lay just out of arms reach and dropping it onto George's chest. He grumbled, casting a lazy warming spell and setting a tempus alarm, before tossing the stick towards a corner and pulling her close.

She sighed, curling towards his chest, reaching behind her to pull Fred closer and let her eyes drift closed under the warmth of their hands.


End file.
